Finding Out
by kennagirl
Summary: Keeping any secret is difficult. Especially from close friends and especially at Hogwarts. Three people will discover something their friends have been hiding from them. Something that may change the way they think of them. Sort-of-sequel to my Drarry story, Falling In Love With You.
1. Not Your Boyfriend

Pansy walked down toward the dungeon from the library. Draco was supposed to meet her to study for a Transfiguration test, but he failed to show up. She had sat at a table right by the doors so he would see her, but he never came. She looked through her notes, read portions of her textbook, fluffed her hair, loosened her tie, and undid a few buttons on her blouse, all with no purpose. Madame Pince had thrown her out at closing time, calling her a tart and saying the library was a place for reading and studying, not rampant teenage hormones.

"She shouldn't be calling me names," Pansy fumed. "Just because I want to look good for a study date with my boyfriend, that does not make me a tart."

This was the third time Draco had failed to show up after agreeing to meet her somewhere. At the beginning of the month, he had forgotten she would be meeting him in the Entrance Hall before breakfast. Just last week he left her in the Owlery well past curfew, forcing her to sneak past Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves on her way back to the Common Room. Now this. It was getting absolutely ridiculous.

She went past an empty classroom and heard something inside. She pulled out her wand and stepped closer cautiously. Inside were sounds of heavy breathing punctuated with… _Was that a slurp? Oh, eurgh, nasty! I know it's a random empty room, but why can't they do that in their Common Room or behind some tapestry in a less used corridor? Time to put these prefect powers to some use._

Pansy opened the door quickly and saw something that would be forever burned in her brain: Harry Potter entwined with Draco Malfoy. Her Draco! With Potter! _That is wrong on SO many different levels._ "Oh my- What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?"

That broke them apart.

Draco looked at her. "Oh, I was supposed to meet you to study, wasn't I?"

She was shocked. He was completely ignoring the fact that she just caught him with Potter. That he was even with Potter! It was disturbing.

She couldn't handle it and turned out of the room, running to the Common Room below the lake without a second glance back. Halfway there, she remembered that she had dropped her books after she opened the door, but she did not want to go back and get them. It just wasn't worth it.

"Parseltongue" she gasped and entered the Common Room. She saw a familiar face sitting on the couch and ran over to him. "Blaise! Blaise, you'll never guess what I just saw!"

"My guess is Draco snogging Potter," he replied sarcastically. "If it's not that, then no, I will never guess it."

"How did you know?"

Blaise spat out the water he was drinking. "What?! That was a joke! What the bloody hell did those two think they were doing?"

"That's exactly what I asked!" Pansy screamed.

Blaise looked alarmed at this development, but even more alarmed at her outburst, so he clamped a hand over her mouth and led her up to his dorm. Once they were safely inside, he released her and said simply, "Explain."

She took a deep breath. "So, you know how I had a study date with Draco in the library? Well, he never showed up and Madame Pince threw me out and called me a tart and on the way back here I heard them making out in a classroom so I was just going to throw them in detention for public display of affection, but then I saw who it was and I ran. How would you react if your boyfriend, or girlfriend, or whatever, was snogging someone who not only wasn't you, but was _the same gender?!_"

"Calm down, Pansy. There is only one problem with this."

"What? That Draco was snogging Potter?"

Blaise started nodding when a voice from the door said, "No." The two turned and saw Draco standing there. "I'm not your boyfriend."


	2. You Decide

Ron was staring at the canopy of his four-poster in shock, all the curtains pulled shut. He didn't quite comprehend what he had just seen. It had put his brain on a temporary lock-down. There was a greater chance of the Chudley Cannons winning the League Championships than there was of him understanding the scene that kept playing through his head.

It scared him.

That sort of thing just didn't happen.

Not to anyone he knew, anyway.

"Ron?" came a voice from outside the curtains. "Do you want to talk?"

Hermione was probably the only person who could talk him through this. Harry would be his first choice, but he was the issue.

"Yeah."

Hermione opened the curtains and sat on his bed. Ron still hadn't stopped staring at the canopy. The monotony was the only thing keeping him sane. Hermione sighed as she realized this would be hard. Harder than any test she would ever have to take. "Harry said you might need someone to talk to and wouldn't want it to be him."

This got Ron to wake up. He jerked Hermione across him off the edge of the bed, slammed the curtains shut and cast Muffliato to block the sound of what they would be saying. "I bloody hell don't want it to be him! What the bloody hell was he thinking? I turned a corner, saw Harry with Malfoy right in his face and thought I would have to hex him. But then…then…then… I can't even say it!"

With that, Ron flipped onto his stomach and grabbed his pillow. He pummeled it and then grunted moodily while settling down. Hermione sat next to him and rubbed small circles on his back. "You can say it. It's okay. I won't tell; you know I won't." Ron buried his head in his pillow and shook it. "Come on. You'll feel better."

Ron took a deep breath and lifted his head. "Malfoy…kissed him. _Kissed_ him!" Ron rolled over to look at Hermione. "Since when is Malfoy a pouf? And why did Harry let him?"

Hermione sighed again and began to explain in the tone she often used when teaching him a new spell. "I don't know how long Malfoy has been gay. But Harry let slip to me a few weeks back that he had a crush on a boy."

"And where was I when he said this?!"

"Two arm lengths away, snogging the life out of Lavender."

Ron showed a small, sheepish grin. "Sorry. Go on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I pulled him back up here and bugged him until he spilled the beans that he liked Malfoy. I saw them on the Map leaving the Library, so I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak-"

"Wait," Ron interrupted. "You took the Map _and_ the Cloak? You who never wants to break the rules used the two most important tools for our night missions?"

"Let me get to the point, Ronald!"

"Sorry!"

"So, I grabbed the Cloak, caught up to them around the top of a set of stairs, set off a Trip Jinx, and they fell on top of each other at the bottom. When they walked away, they were holding hands."

Ron stared with an open mouth. "YOU got them together!? You're the reason Harry is snogging boys in the middle of corridors!?"

"I quite hope they're not in the middle of the corridor. I think they have a little more sense and decorum than that, unlike some people I could mention."

"You're missing the point! Harry does not snog boys!"

"Yes, he does. And you can either accept it or lose him as a friend. You decide." And with that, Hermione opened the curtains and left the boys dorm, letting Ron make the decision himself.


	3. Sick of Secrets

Ginny knew that the best way to get ready for Quidditch was to practice. However, she decided Harry hadn't scheduled enough practices and she wanted more flying time. Besides, she loved flying. The wind in her hair, the smell of the sky, especially at night, when she could practically feel the moonlight. Just to get in the air was magical. She carried her broom down to the pitch to run some drills and, her favorite, dives. When she got to the pitch, however, she saw it was already occupied. Wondering who would be flying this late besides herself, Ginny approached quietly to see a lone broom in the sky.

What was interesting was that it had two riders.

One had shaggy black hair and a Gryffindor scarf. The other sported a Slytherin scarf and had blonde hair that shined in the moon. As they neared her end of the pitch, Ginny finally identified the riders.

Harry and Malfoy.

Ginny gasped as Malfoy leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. Knowing this was no random occurrence, she decided she had to find out the truth about the relationship. She edged around the outside of the pitch and waited in the locker room for Harry to come in and drop off his broom.

_Okay. Let's sort this out. Fact one: Malfoy is gay. Don't really care. Interesting to know, but not important on a personal level. Fact two: Harry is gay. Still not really a big deal. He's still my friend. I love him and I owe it to him to understand for him. He's still Harry. Fact three: Harry and Malfoy are gay for each other. Kind of a big deal. Merlin's pants, he's the Chosen One! He could have anyone, boy or girl, and he picks Malfoy!? I'll need to speak with him about his taste in guys. Mine is obviously much better. I mean, why not go for someone less evil? How about Oliver? I know he's way older, but there's the same age difference between Bill and Phlegm and that hasn't stopped them from…not gonna think about it. I'd even be fine with Zabini. But Malfoy? I wonder how Ron took it. He probably doesn't know yet or he'd be curled up in a little ball on his bed refusing to talk to anyone. Hermione would talk him out of it eventually. She's probably fine with it. Oh my Godric, how will everyone else take it? I just want to see Parkinson's face when she finds out. Might be the closest I see to a live stroke. And Romilda Vane. I want to be the one to tell her when they go public. That would wipe that smirk she gets when she sees him right off her smug little-_

Harry came in with Malfoy right behind him. Harry dropped his Firebolt in his locker and kissed Malfoy squarely on the lips. As they began to get more into it, Ginny felt like she was intruding and cleared her throat. They pulled apart suddenly and were shocked by her presence, despite the fact that she had been standing in the middle of the locker room the whole time. Malfoy's eyes widened and he bolted for the door. Harry, on the other hand, stood his ground and looked Ginny firmly in the eye.

"So," he said, "what are you going to say?"

"Three questions," she began. "One, why him?"

Harry sighed. "I wish I knew. When you figure out why anyone falls in love with anyone, let me in on the secret, okay?"

"Fair enough. Two, how serious is it?"

"It means so much to me and I wish everyone would be able to just get over it when we tell them. But they won't be able to. That's why no one knows yet even though I want to shout it from the towers." Ginny just nodded. "What's three?"

She smiled. "When you decide to come out, can I break the news to Romilda?"

Harry laughed. "You know what? Go tell her now. Draco and I actually decided that the best way to let this out would be a rumor that turns into a scandal that has to be revealed in the most dramatic way possible."

"Really?"

"No. But we're sick of secrets, so go have fun. Tell Hermione to help. She's been dying to tell everyone since she got us together."


End file.
